The Story of Captain QUAZAR
by QUAZAR117
Summary: This story follows Captain QUAZAR and his fellow Spartans in an epic adventure. NOTE: This story does not follow the cannon Halo story-line. Please read, enjoy and leave a comment.


**The Story of Captain QUAZAR (refurbished)**

By: Jesse Augustus-Feuer

A.K.A: DBD QUAZAR

BEGIN TRANSMITION: 23:13 HOURS. MAY 23RD

LOCATION: ABOARD _UNSC Coral Sea _undergoing repairs and reconstruction behind Earth's moon

The somewhat eerie sound of the "freezer" otherwise known as the cryo-chamber opened up and Captain QUAZAR slowly stepped out of the pod throwing up the disgusting slime that he was forced to inhale before entering cryo sleep. No matter how much the UNSC Science Department tried to alter the flavor to that revolting slop, it never tasted even remotely good.

It took QUAZAR a moment to catch his breath and readjust to breathing in oxygen. Once he was able to catch his breath, he quickly surveyed his location. He was in the cryo-deck: the location of all the cryo-chambers and life pods. QUAZAR noticed there were a few scientists wearing standard white lab-coats with tablets in hand monitoring QUAZAR's vitals to make sure he didn't suffer any "freezer burn" or injuries to the organs from being frozen for long periods of time. QUAZAR stood up, grabbed a towel, one of the scientists had extended to him, and wrapped it around himself.

"Where's my armor!" QUAZAR shouted.

"Your armor is two rooms down in the laboratory being retrofitted with the newest armor plating, as well as some newly acquired energy shields," The UNSC's _Coral Sea _AI Rose replied. Rose was one of the few female AI; she wore casual clothing such as shorts and a grey tank-top.

QUAZAR quickly sprinted towards the laboratory where his armor was being held.  
_If they touched my armor so help me God I'll-_

As he entered the room, he counted 5 people in white lab coats and one person dressed in military uniform with the insignia of a full General was standing in front of him and in the middle of all them was his armor.  
Or was it?  
This new armor that was in front of him was completely different from any kind of armor he'd seen before.

"Is that _my _armor?" QUAZAR exclaimed.

"Captain QUAZAR," the General said while extending his arm. "I am Lord Hood. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rather than shake his hand, QUAZAR snapped straight to attention.  
"Sir, it's an honor to meet you," QUAZAR replied.  
"Now that we have introductions out of the way, I need to bring you up to speed."  
"How long was my team and I out, sir?"  
"You and the _UNSC Coral Sea _have been moved to a secure facility behind the moon for repairs."  
"Understood. Rose said you were improving my armor."  
"Yes."  
"How long until I can get back in my armor?"  
"How about right now?" Lord Hood interrupted.  
"Sounds good to me sir."

QUAZAR walked to his new suit of armor and looked at it. It was nothing like what he wore the last time; before it was the basic SPI armor which provided minimum shield protection, armor abilities, and the HUD (Heads Up Display) wasn't reliable. But now it was completely different.  
His new armor consisted of a Recon helmet with changeable visor colors for various situations. The Recon helmet also came with upgraded comms, and HUD capabilities. His left arm had the new CQC shoulder plate which provides the best defense against Covenant plasma weapons in case the shields fail. On his right arm was a favorite for close-combat Spartan's, the Security right shoulder plate which has a 7' stainless-steel knife, and Tactical/Recon chest which provide extra pouches to store extra ammo, MRE's, and any other kind of resources needed for a mission. On his wrist was a Tactical Pad which can link to any UNSC ship in orbit around a planet. A Tactical/Trauma kit just in case any member of his team got injured. He also had Grenadier knee guards because they are the most flexible knee guards. His colors were white primary and steel secondary which are the colors of his Zulu squad.

"There are some new features that you're going to have to get used to, so hurry up and get suited up, we don't have much time."  
"What about my team?" QUAZAR asked. "What about their armor?"

QUAZAR started putting on his armor. He had to have the scientists help with the hard to reach areas like his back which he didn't really like. QUAZAR also thought that the feel of this new armor felt weird like getting a new uniform, and his last one was issued to him 15 years ago when he and his team first received the Spartan armor.

"Their armor will take a little longer to finish, so they're still in cryo sleep. We will wake them up when the time comes; I promise.  
Now please walk to the platform, so we can activate your armor."

QUAZAR walked to a platform with rotating fan-like arms, and then they lit up and started rotating, and his suit came to life. The shields flickered on and his HUD activated. Countless systems popped up on QUAZARS visor.

"These energy shields are much more durable than the ones you've been using," Lord Hood began.  
"Your armor is also more flexible, stronger, and capable of housing an AI."

QUAZAR liked what he was hearing until the mention of an AI. QUAZAR had heard of Spartans being implanted with AI's. He recalled some higher-ups talking about a "Project Freelancer", and something about the Spartans being killed or going crazy and having to be released from duty.

"Sir," QUAZAR said. "What do you mean 'house an AI?"

"I'm glad you asked. Our ships AI Rose will be joining you on your next mission whom you will be briefed on when your team is up and running. In the mean time, why don't you and Rose spend some time and get to know each other."

"Yes sir!" QUAZAR didn't like the sound of this, but he couldn't disobey the orders of Lord Hood, so he just had to move on and follow orders, just like always.

Lord Hood exited the room and QUAZAR snapped a salute. The scientists went back to work, and QUAZAR went to his quarters in order to "get to know Rose".

The last time QUAZAR was on a mission with the Master Chief, he had the AI Cortana with him. Even though he knew where the enemy was at all times and accessed places he normally couldn't, the Chief said that sometimes AI create conflicts of interests, and the one thing QUAZAR doesn't like are conflicts.

QUAZAR entered his room; it was a small room with a mini weapons cache, a small bed to sleep in, and a holopad for 'getting to know Rose'.

"_This is stupid."_ QUAZAR thought. _"Why do I need an AI and of all AI's, Rose! According to Lord Hood, Rose is 4 years old which means I only have 3 years with her."_

AI's only have a functionality of 7 years; after that they enter a God-like state called rampancy. Once an AI goes rampant, it must be terminated and another AI takes its place.

The holopad flickered to life and Rose appeared. "Hello QUAZAR," she began. "How are you today?"

QUAZAR reflexively sat straight up and almost saluted, but he checked the motion.

"I'm fine, how about yourself?" QUAZAR asked awkwardly. QUAZAR had never actually tried to converse with an AI before.

Rose pondered the question for a moment.

"All things considered, I'm fine as well." She paused for another moment and continued. "I'm reading your file, at least the parts of it that aren't covered in black ink, and noticed you were involved in the battle for Reach. What was it like to be involved in a battle you knew you were going to lose?"

QUAZAR moved his head away from Rose. That was one of the few subjects QUAZAR really didn't want to talk about.

"It's not something I like to talk about, especially with someone I just met."

"Aww come on, I'm just an AI I mean, who am _I_ going to tell?"

QUAZAR immediately turned his head and shot a scornful glance at Rose.

"Even though I can't see through your visor, I can tell I was crossing a line. I apologize."

"I lost good men on that planet; I won't let their deaths be in vain."

"I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you."

An explosion rattled the room; Lord Hood's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention this is Hood; The Covenant has made our location. Everyone prepare for battle and be ready to evacuate."

The alert sounded and there was a sudden but lasting sense of urgency. The Covenant should have already left the Milky Way galaxy. For them to still be here, troubled QUAZAR.

"Captain," Rose shouted. "You need to install me into your helmet now!"

QUAZAR stood for a moment and then removed the chip that held Rose from the holopad and put it in the back of his helmet. QUAZAR felt a bit light-headed during the shot installation period. He felt more in sync with his armor than ever before, but he also felt like his personal space was being invaded.

"I feel like I know you better already," Rose casually said.

"It's going to be a long day," QUAZAR said sarcastically.

PART 2

QUAZAR dashed out of his room and made his way through the corridors to get to the ships armory. He wasn't used to the new armor yet and running in the tight corridors didn't exactly help him. In the middle of a sprint, QUAZAR suddenly stopped and looked down.

"What are you doing Captain?" Rose yelled. "The armory is one floor down."

"I know a shortcut," QUAZAR replied.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Rose took a second to access the ships schematics and realized that where they were standing was directly under the armory. "Captain, what are you planning?"

QUAZAR jumped 3 feet in the air and as he was coming down, he tucked his knees into his chest and pushed down on the steel floor causing it to break. QUAZAR landed right in the middle of the armory. The armory was built in a way similar to the _Pillar of Autumn's_ with one row of weapons caches' in the middle of the room filled with standard issue MA5 Assault Rifles, MA5B Assault Rifles, BR55 Riffles, and M90 CAWS (Close Assault Weapon System) Double-Barrel Shotgun, and several places for other ordinance weapons on the walls which held M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launchers, SRS 99D-S2-AM Sniper Rifles, and the Spartan Laser.

"Well!" Someone shouted from the other side of the armory. "Didn't see that coming."

QUAZAR surveyed the armory to determine who said that. Since the armory was dimly lit because only weapons needed to be viewed in an armory, it was fairly easy for QUAZAR to locate one of his Spartans.

"Spartan identify yourself," QUAZAR ordered.

"You first," the Spartan replied.

"Very well, I guess I'll be the bigger man here. I am Captain QUAZAR S-343, commanding officer of the last know Spartan 2 Team Zulu."

The Spartan immediately stood in attention and saluted.

"Sir," The Spartan barked. "I apologize for that disrespectful behavior. It's me Mark S-099."

"Mark!" QUAZAR exclaimed. "You look so different."

The last time QUAZAR had seen Mark it was during the battle for Reach when he was still in his SPI Armor. Now he dawned a completely different set of armor. QUAZAR couldn't exactly tell what kind of armor Mark was wearing due to the low visibility in the armory.

"The same could be said for you."

"Where are the others?"

"Ghost is," Mark looked around the armory. "Well, he was here."

The shadow of a Spartan became visible behind Mark. The shadow slowly crept its way up to him. The hand of the Spartan became visible as it went to tap Mark on the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed as he jumped and reached for his pistol sidearm which wasn't there. Mark landed and immediately got into his fighting position.

"Ghost, is that you?" QUAZAR asked.

"Sir," Ghost responded as he came out from the Active Camouflage he was in. "I was just testing this new AC system to see how it—"

Mark sprinted for Ghost and rammed him into the wall. QUAZAR ran up to Mark and threw him off of Ghost.

"YOU SON OF A B****!" Mark started screaming. "WHY DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"The technicians told me to test the new Active Camouflage system on someone and to report any anomalies. Why are you so jumpy today?"

As always, Ghost's casual tone annoyed Mark and was welcomed by QUAZAR.

"Well for one thing, the Covenant are on their way in a ship which is practically useless, and most importantly _were _useless on this ship!"

As Ghost and Mark continued with their argument, Rose decided to speak up.

"These guys seem like they're a handful," Rose interrupted.

"You don't know the half of it," QUAZAR replied.

Mark and Ghost stopped their argument and turned to QUAZAR.

"Sir," Mark started.

"Who are you talking to?" Ghost asked.

"Oh my bad," QUAZAR said. "I haven't introduced you yet. Mark, Ghost, I have an AI in my helmet. You may know her as the previous AI of this ship, Rose."

"That sucks." A mysterious voice said which originated from behind QUAZAR. He turned to see the third of his four Spartans. "I hope you don't turn into those guys from that Project Freelancer."

"Lilly," QUAZAR said. "Great to see you." QUAZAR knew Lilly's voice as soon as he heard it; after all, Lilly was the only female Spartan on his Team Zulu.

"Likewise sir," Lilly-089 replied.

"Alright that makes four of us," QUAZAR started to say. "Where's Austin?"

Mark, Lilly, and Ghost looked at each other in shock.

"Sir," Lilly said. "Austin didn't make it off Reach."

"What do you mean—"

A thunderous explosion shook the ship causing the Spartans to fall onto the floor.

_Attention all personal. The Covenant have boarded! All personal grab a weapon and prepare to defend this ship!_

"Just another day in this God forsaken war," Ghost said.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Lilly asked.

QUAZAR took a quick glance at his three remaining Spartans. He wished Austin was there with him. Austin was not only good with a Rocket Launcher, but he was also very smart and often aided QUAZAR in strategy making. He had to push those thoughts aside for the good of the mission, and his remaining Spartans.

"Lock and load," QUAZAR replied. "We're going to protect as many crew members of the _UNSC Coral Sea _as we possibly can!"

"SIR!" QUAZAR's three Spartans replied.

Part 3

QUAZAR and his Spartans gathered together to go over their battle strategy.

"Here's the battle plan," QUAZAR began. "The three of you are going to head to –"

"Level 32-C is where Covenant boarding pods have impacted the _Coral Sea's _hull," Rose interrupted.

"Thank you for interrupting me Rose," QUAZAR said sarcastically.

"Any time," Rose cheerfully replied.

"Girl problems?" Lilly asked.

"As I was saying," QUAZAR started while ignoring Lilly. "You three will head to level 32-C to repel the Covenant threat while I head to the bridge to watch over Lord Hood."

QUAZAR took a short pause to take a good look at what his Spartans were readying. Mark was loading up an MA5B Assault Rifle; he already had a fully loaded Shotgun strapped on his back. Ghost was readjusting the sights on his Stanchion modified sniper rifle for close range combat; he had 2 M7 SMG's locked on both his legs. Lilly had just finished loading her BR55HB Battle Rifle and instead of having a secondary weapon, she had the teams' med kit.

"Lilly!" QUAZAR called out.

"Sir," Lilly immediately replied. She stood straight up and went into attention.

"I want you to check the comms and see if anyone is injured and tend to their wounds."

"Sir," Lilly replied.

Lilly made her way to the back of the armory to grab all the first-aid kits she could find.

"Mark, Ghost," QUAZAR began. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but I'm doing it anyway. Kill anything that isn't human, don't get into any arguments, and _don't you dare die."_

"Sir," Mark and Ghost replied.

Mark and Ghost went to the cahe' of weapons to gather their guns. It didn't take long since they both knew what they were getting.

QUAZAR sprinted out of the room and clicked on his radio.

"Lord Hood," QUAZAR began. "This is Captain QUAZAR, please respond."

There was a pause; QUAZAR made it to the elevator and punched the level that would lead him to the bridge. Suddenly, static came over the radio.

"Captain, this is Hood."

"Sir, where are you?"

"I'm at the bridge. The Covenant are making their way to my position. There are some marines guarding the door, but they only have pistols. You need to get here on the double."

"Already on it sir. I'll be there momentarily."

"Roger, Hood out."

The radio crackled off. QUAZAR stepped into the elevator and selected the bridge as his destination.

"Spartans, I'm heading to the bridge to assist Lord Hood. Be careful."

Three green acknowledgement lights flashed in the bottom left corner of QUAZAR's HUD.

"What was that?" QUAZAR asked.

"I'll explain later."

"You know," Rose said. "It's going to take a few minutes to get to the bridge."

"I know; I wonder how Mark and the others are doing."

"Why don't you ask them on the radio?"

"Because—"

The elevator doors opened and QUAZAR stopped talking and made a mad dash for the bridge.

QUAZAR had just left the room headed for the bridge. Mark, Ghost, and Lilly were still in the armory, making sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"Ok," Mark said. "Does everyone have everything?"

"Yup," replied Lilly and Ghost.

"Ok," Mark started again. "Lilly get on the comms and see where people need medical attention. Ghost and I already know where we need to go take care of the Covenant boarding parties. Once we've accomplished our objectives, we'll head to the bridge to link up with the Captain."

"Roger!" Lilly and Ghost replied.

Lilly ran out of the room and went to wherever she was needed. All those that were left were Mark and Ghost.

"Just like old times eh' buddy," Mark said. "You and me sent to face unknown forces, but this time _in our own ship."_

Ghost turned to Mark, looked at him through his silver colored visor, and started to walk towards the exit.

"You are a Spartan II, encased in a ton of armor, one of the best close-quarters combatants I've ever seen, and yet you don't even know the simplest grammar."

Mark quickly grabbed his weapon and followed after Ghost.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
"Never mind, just don't do anything stupid."  
"Come on Ghost, when do _I _ever do something stupid?"  
"Want me to send you my list?"  
"You have a list."  
"Yes"  
"Of me?"  
"Correct,"  
"Of the _stupid _things I've done."  
"Right again. I also have one for things you've said."

Mark stopped walking for a second to let what Ghost said sink in.

"You sir," Mark said. "Are—"

The radio crackled and QUAZARS voice was heard.

"This is QUAZAR to all Spartans," QUAZAR began. "I've reached the bridge, Lord Hood is safe, all Covenant eliminated here. Spartans report."

"Sir," Mark answered. "Ghost and _I _are almost at the location where the Covenant boarded."

"Sir," Lilly said over the radio. Her voice had some uncertainty in it. "I'm at the location and not only are there no casualties, but there are no Grunts or Jackals, just Elites, _unarmed Elites._ I think you might want to get down here."

"Roger that," QUAZAR replied. "I'll be there momentarily. If they make one suspicious move before I get there, open fire."

"Yes sir."

"QUAZAR out."

"I got to see this," Mark said as he started to run towards Lilly's position.

To be continued


End file.
